I Got The Summer Of My Dreams
by dexualthoughts
Summary: Delena fic. Set in the summer after Elena chooses Damon (after season 4 ends). Contains smut and fluff.


Authors note; **Okay so this is my first ever fic or attempt at one, I know it will probably be really bad but at least I tried. Updating soon, please rate and comment!**

**Chapter 1**

Damon and Elena both sat at a booth in at the grill waiting for their lunch to arrive.

Elena laughed as Damon playfully placed soft kisses on her chin, nose and eyelids.

"I love you, Damon" she whispered. He smiled as she put her hand to his face. "I will always love you"

Damon was still in disbelief, it had been a week since she had chosen him instead of his painfully boring brother Stefan. He had been in love with her for years and hearing those words come from her mouth made his heart flutter with joy. He tried to hide the fact that he had feelings for her -or had feelings at all- for a very long time. He tried to pretend to be a heartless killer who didn't give a fuck about anything.. and everyone believed him. Except her. She could see through his act. She kept him from going over the edge. She was his humanity.

Elena gazed up at Damon appreciating all his beauty. She didn't know why she had resisted him for so long, he made her feel alive, like her life meant something, he made her happy... and the sex... was fucking amazing. She still had feeling of guilt for leaving Stefan, she didn't want to loose him but Damon, he was worth it. She loved Damon more than she had ever loved anyone. She fought it for so long but now she couldn't think of a worse way to her life. She had tried to convince herself that Stefan was the one she wanted to be with but deep down she knew that wasn't the truth.

Damon started planting light kisses along Elena's neck, down to her collar bone and up to her mouth. She breathed against his lips . She hummed in satisfaction as he kissed her, the type of kiss that was filled with promise of many kisses to come. Her body melted against his, taking the kiss to a rating that was soon to be inappropriate for the Mystic Grill. She was just about to propose moving things to a more private location - such as his bed - when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Would you two get a room" Caroline said in an irritated voice.

"Well hello there, blondie" said Damon in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Care" said Elena smiling, trying to be cheerful though very disappointed Caroline had interrupted their kissing session. "Where's Tyler"

"He's off helping some werewolf pack" she huffed.

"Can't you see we were busy" Damon moaned.

"Well get busy later. I mean no, eww, that's totally not what I meant" Caroline said in a disgusted manner. "Anyway, I have a major crisis on my hands"

Caroline started rambling on about how Tyler had been really distant. Elena completely zoned out when she felt Damon slip his hand into hers. Elena felt a smile spread across her face, she gazed up at him and looked at how handsome he was. She was in love, every day she spends with him the happier she becomes, she forgets about all her past worries and can just think about being with him, loving him. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Damon realises Elena starting at him so he turned around to gaze into her captivating dough eyes. He loved her unconditionally and would do everything for her. He couldn't believe that Elena had actually chosen him, the night she had confessed her feelings for him was the best night of his entire life. Her words kept circling in his head, he coudn't have been happier. The past 173 years of his life had been lived in loneliness and heartache but now that he had Elena, he had finally founf true hapiness.

"Hello? Are you guys even listeing to me!?" Caroline yelled giving Damon a daggering look.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah, you were just talking about how Tyler's a douche, blah blah blah, old news blondie" Said Damon, Elena giving him a light nudge.

"Ugh, whatever." Caroline sighed. "Look, I'm gonna go find Bonnie, she's not been returning my calls and I haven't seen her all week"

"Thank god" said Damon with his signature smirk.

"Bye, Elena" Caroline said ignoring Damon's comment.

"Okay, I hope you find Bonnie!" called Elena watching Caroline rush away.

"Finally, we can be alone!" said Damon kissing Elena softly on the lips.

"Well, we're not exactly alone with all these people about" She said looking around.

"Well maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private" Damon said getting up and offering Elena his hand.

"I'd love to" Elena smiled taking Damon's hand and getting up to walk with him.

They hurried along to Damon's Camero and got in.

"I love you, Elena" he smiled.


End file.
